Oliver (steam engine)
'Oliver '''is a Great Western engine. He works on Duck's branchline and has two coaches named Isabel and Dulcie and a brake van named Toad, with whom he shares with Douglas. He prefers Bulgy as a "mean scarlet deceiver" and often is sometimes seen at the Brown Turntable. He is aggravated by S.C. Ruffey and the other troublesome trucks. Bio Oliver is a Great Western engine that works with Duck on The Little Western. Trivia * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Oliver is called ''Olivier, like the excavator. * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Oliver is called Oliviero. Appearances: * Season 1: Thumper Saves the Day and Wilbert and Tigermoth * Season 2: Save Sir Topham Hatt and Disaster on Sodor * Season 3: Cranky's Delivery (cameo) * Season 4: Slippery Rails * Season 5: Duck-Duck-Spooked * Season 6: Gordon's Flying Kipper and Boulder's Express Route * Season 7: Toby's Adventure, Wilbert's Tragic Day and Terence's Train * Season 8: The New Controller and Runaway At The Runway * Season 9: Help for Bertie, Tender Bender and Arthur and the Fights of the Brown Turntable * Season 10: Coal Crisis (cameo), Bee Yourself, James, Toad the Brakevan: Missing in Action and Groundhog Gordon * Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (cameo), The Great Western Way, Just Duck's Luck, Spencer Goes Too Far (cameo), Holly Jolly Molly (cameo) and BoCo and the Cocoa * Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Scottish Blues, The Importance of Being Billy (cameo) and Vicarstown Takedown * Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail, Who Stole The Coal?, Sam I Am (cameo), Toad Gets Towed, Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (cameo) and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * Season 14: Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), James in a Jam and Hatt Trick * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo), Harvey's Happy Accident (does not speak), Tyrannical Rex (cameo), For Whom The Belle Tolls Specials: *Claw of the Law *Oliver's Eleven *Saving Pirate Ryan Gallery Click here to view the gallery for Oliver (steam engine). Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Great Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Male Engines Category:1995 Category:2006 Category:2014 Category:Engines Category:No 11 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 11 Category:6 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:0-6-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Vehicles Category:0-4-2 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:No 1436 Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 1995 Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:Retired in 2007 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Retired Items Category:Green Category:GWR Category:NWR Category:Wooden Railway Category:GWR 11 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2007 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Green Characters Category:Non Wood Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:1995 Items Category:Green Vehicles Category:CGI Category:Learning Curve Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 3 Category:Sold in Packs Category:Fisher Price Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Males Category:Green Tank Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Items Category:Boy Engines Category:Keekre24 Category:Prototypes Category:No XI Category:Number 11 Category:Real Engines Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Green Characters Introduced in Season 3 Category:Green Items Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Green 1995 Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Green Retired Items Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Green TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Scrapped Characters Category:1995 Engines Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Characters who are Number 11 Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Standard Gauge Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandise Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:NWR XI Category:GWR XI Category:On Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:Green On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Green TVS Category:Model Series On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:Model Category:TAF Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Faced Characters Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Learning Curve Items